


Hands Off My Q

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [20]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Flirting, Jealous James Bond, M/M, School, Teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q doesn't wear a wedding band (working with electronics and all). So Andrew's teacher assumes he's a single father.</p><p>James won't stand for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Off My Q

**Author's Note:**

> For anon on Tumblr
> 
> "Meet the Bonds: Q and Bond go to a school event where the the teacher is certain Q is a single parent (he doesn’t wear a ring because it’s impractical for someone who works hands on with computers and machines all day). She flirts with him and is about to ask him out when Bond decides it’s time to stake his claim."

“Mr. Bond, I didn’t know you were coming tonight!”

At the greeting, Q turned from the artwork his son was proudly showing him, “Oh, hello Miss Benoit! How nice to see you again!”

At his side, Andrew smiled up at his teacher. From what Q had gathered, his youngest son had been all but jumping out of his skin to bring his parents to the open house to show off his artwork. For the past month, all Andrew would talk about was the art project they were working on in Ms. Benoit’s class. So far, he was the only Bond child with artistic tendencies, something that both James and Q had found surprising, but they encouraged it all the same.

They had met the teacher a few times during the school year…or rather, Q had met her. Poor James had been in Argentina on assignment during one meeting and in the hospital for another. But from what Q gathered, the woman was very kind and enthusiastic and a wonderful teacher.

“Oh please, Mr. Bond, call me Jeanne.” The teacher smiled softly, “I’m so glad you could come to our open house. Andrew has been so eager to show off his work.”

“Well I’m very proud of him, Jeanne.” Q smiled, smoothing Andrew’s hair, “There hasn’t been an artist in the family before, so this is a wonderful first for us.”

Jeanne nodded, “I can’t believe you’re raising five children all on your own.” She smiled, “You really are something else, Mr. Bond.”

Q blinked. _On his own?_ Sure, James hadn’t been at the past two meetings, but surely Q had _mentioned_ his husband…hadn’t he? He looked over Jeanne’s shoulder, where James was looking at another piece of Andrew’s art. “I think you’re mistaken Jeanne—”

“Oh of course not! The way you handle all your children, and over such a large age range.” She smiled warmly, “Most men aren’t such wonderful fathers when left their own devices. And you juggle work, your kids, and all their extracurricular activities. You really are perfect.”

Q could see James watching them now, an eyebrow raised. Either he was amused at Q’s situation, or he hadn’t realized that Q was getting hit on for a change. Q gave him his best _Help me_ stare before answering Jeanne, “Oh, really, it’s not like that at all…”

Jeanne smiled, “You’re so modest.” A hand reached out and touched his arm.

James _finally_ decided to make his way over to them, Charmain riding against his hip. “Hey Q, did you see Andy’s landscape piece?” he smiled, ruffling Andrew’s head, “I never thought any kid of mine could be so creative.”

Q could see the pieces falling into place in the teacher’s mind. After all, Andrew looked exactly like James, and there was no questioning where Charmain got her dark curls. And if that wasn’t enough, James already moved his free arm around Q’s waist, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I can’t believe I haven’t been able to come to one of these before.”

“Yeah, well, that’s what happens when your work hours are so crazy.” Q chuckled, leaning against James, “Oh, James, this is Andrew’s teacher, Jeanne Benoit. Jeanne, this is my husband, James.”

James nodded to Jeanne, “Wonderful to finally meet you, Miss Benoit. Andrew has spoken so much about you.”

The poor teacher just nodded, “Of course…” She smiled weakly, “If you’ll excuse me, I have some other parents to meet with.”

Q didn’t say anything as the school teacher nearly ran to the other side of the room, “Well that was certainly odd. Is that how you feel when you get flirted with on assignments?”

“At least you didn’t have to sleep with her.” James muttered, kissing Q repeatedly, “I think we should start wearing rings.”

“Oh, that will work well.” Q rolled his eyes, “A piece of metal around my finger as I work with electronics. And you—” he lowered his voice, “The last thing you need is to alert your enemies that you have a weakness.”

James smiled, “You’re not a weakness.” He kisses the tip of Q’s nose, “You and the kids are my strength.”

It was cheesy and cliché, but damnit it James didn’t make Q’s heart melt a little bit.


End file.
